


心理疏导

by null521



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null521/pseuds/null521
Summary: 摄影师兼职心理医生不X战地记者露警告：xjb乱写；非人要素；雷
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	心理疏导

伊万在半梦半醒的迷蒙中听到风的声音，而后细密落雨的水声未能舒缓突然绷紧的神经，很快——如他所害怕的——连续的爆炸声在耳边猛然炸响，他只能立刻从床垫上扑了出去，伏在地上，用薄毯裹紧了上身，然后才意识到他卧在自家卧室干燥柔软的地毯上，脸上没有溅满浸透雨水的泥浆，这不过是一阵声势浩大但无害的雷雨。

从前线归来的第三个星期，伊万依然无法管理好大脑突然的冲动。他幻视，幻听，充满了攻击性，报社干脆给了没有尽头的假期让他放心地躺在地板上喘气，而心理医生依然拒绝开安眠药给他。

“万尼亚？”

毫无疑问的，医生听到了楼上的动静，又一次放下手里的工作来拯救他发疯的男友。王耀端了杯温水，跪在哼哼着蜷缩起来的伊万身边扒他压在脸上的软毯：“万尼亚，摔到哪里了？别捂着脸让我看看。”

他还记得上次伊万撞上桌角弄晕自己的事，几乎在用哄五岁幼儿的语调说话。最开始伊万会难堪的意识到王耀的温柔呼唤确实让他安心，但很快他的自尊就因痛苦麻木，学会松手让王耀拨开布料，闭上眼睛等亲吻落下来。

柔软的亲吻自脸颊扩散到锁骨，安抚着轻拍脊背的手逐渐向下，王耀尽量温柔地检查他的骨头时，伊万的呼吸再次急促起来。他糟糕的精神状态打乱了所有的计划，纪念日旅行被迫中断，周游世界的摄影师不得不驻足在家——王耀坐在书房整理相片对他微笑着说正是清理库存的时候，但伊万感受得出他极度克制着满身的焦虑。走廊里摆放着河流和云海的风景，他只能用其它方式补偿他温柔的恋人。他睁开眼睛，伸手揽住王耀的肩膀，在他惊讶的眼神里重重地亲回去。

“耀……”伊万的声音沙哑的可怕，早忘记在哪个噩梦中疯狂惨叫弄伤了喉咙，让以往绵软的咕噜完全变了音调，“帮帮我——”

故作柔弱的恳求消失在猛然加深的吻里。

伊万说不出话，喉咙里只酝酿出断续的呜咽，他将自己交付给一位隐性的暴君，但当王耀温柔又粗暴的打开他身体时，每一滴血液都沸腾起来，向他的心脏诉说渴求。王耀喜爱拥抱，会在驰骋时俯身咬住伊万的喉咙，紧张感和微弱的刺痛会迫使恋人紧绷身体。紫罗兰色的虹膜被微微扩散的瞳孔挤窄了一圈，但当王耀夸赞那颜色漂亮时，伊万却陷入更深的兴奋，他由他控制，绞紧联结，看也不看就跳进圈套，因快感带来的坠落感惊恐地战栗，又因恐惧激发更多的快感。伊万抱紧了王耀颤抖着，发红的眼角掉下颗泪珠来，绵软的咕噜早变了调，努力吞咬欲望的身体像支吸饱水分的向日葵，花叶柔嫩的能掐出汁来。王耀追逐伊万胡乱亲吻的唇瓣，唇齿撕咬中尝出点腥甜。伊万守着他所剩不多的自尊想把呻吟都咽进肚子里，王耀则致力于引诱他发出更多含着哭腔的请求。

他一点也不介意新换的地毯沾上浊液，只变着法折磨心爱的猎物。伊万在王耀的节奏里失了脾气，在高潮将临时被束缚着止步。他被钉在临界线上无力地挣扎，抬高了腰腹磨蹭着想换取微弱的怜悯，但王耀沉迷地观察他崩溃的神情，令他困在平衡点上反复，用温吞的快感将他烧成灰烬。直到他终于尽兴，才大发慈悲的让伊万重获自由。

那一瞬间像极了梦魇，但登顶比直面爆炸冲击的失感更短暂。伊万不确定他是否有失去了意识，但王耀正拥抱着他，让他压在自己臂弯里喘息，快感的余韵麻痹了惊惧，安全感充盈身体。

伊万倒在地毯上并拢腿蜷缩起来，像个撒娇的孩子一样要求拥抱。王耀俯身拥抱他，亲亲他湿透的鬓角，“快起来，别躺在地上。”

他恋人有着明艳的琥珀色眼睛，看着他时满含笑意，伊万赖在地上享受他无奈的呼唤和温柔的拉扯时，伸手揽住他的肩膀拥抱他，在缱绻温存中摸到他后颈上有细密坚硬的鳞片。放纵中他主动亲吻过王耀的脖颈，恋人皮肤比常年滚在风沙中的他更柔软细腻。

“怎么了？”王耀终于把他架起来推回床上，注意到伊万有些迷惑的神色。

“我好像还在噩梦里。”伊万坐在床上并拢膝盖，又犹豫着捉住王耀的手伸向他湿漉漉的尾骨。他的眼睛还含着水汽，带着十足的委屈望向自己的医生，“快帮帮我……”

窗外的雷雨快步入尾声，风和湿气都被锁在窗外，伊万想不出幻想王耀生出鳞片的理由，干脆再一次投身欢愉。至少在亲吻中，他能感受到王耀对他怀有同等的爱意。


End file.
